


A Day at The Carnival

by IEA1128



Series: Black Clover: Future Fics [6]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Carnival, Dorks, F/M, I SPENT A YEAR ON THIS S-H-I-T, Romance I guess, Short One Shot, Sorry it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEA1128/pseuds/IEA1128
Summary: Yuno and Charmy go to the Carnival for a date. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Charmy Pappitson/Yuno
Series: Black Clover: Future Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Day at The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This story... I have tried to finish it, SO MANY TIMES. I started this, LAST YEAR, BEFORE THE WORLD SHUT DOWN. Then I lost the document. Then I didn't know how to progress it.
> 
> But I found myself. And I finished it. Enjoy.

“Hey, Yuno!” Charmy said, hugging her boyfriend.

“Hey, Charmy.” Yuno replied, returning the hug to the diminutive girl. The couple had planned a day to themselves, over the past few weeks, since they hadn’t gotten to see each other since they had constant missions their way, but now they each had a day off, they had the entire day to waste.

“Charmy,” Yuno began, smiling to his girlfriend, who ran up to him, at the sight of him. “You have the picnic basket, right?”

“Yep!” Charmy said, presenting the basket. A small smile then peered across her tiny face. “I just Sknow that we’re going to have the best day ever!”

The couple then laid out the picnic basket, taking out the food that Charmy had packed. As usual, Charmy stuffed her face, with a whole ham, whilst Yuno took a few bites out of a scone.

“Charmy… do you think I’ll be good with children?” Yuno suddenly asked, making Charmy almost choke on the huge wad of pork she was chewing.

“W-What brings on that question, Yuno?” Charmy asked. “I mean, I’m almost 30, but if we’re talking about babies, we should probably wait until we’re married, dear…”

“No, I’m talking about Asta’s baby.”

“Oh.” Charmy said, snapping out of her loving daze. “…So was I.”

“Since Asta told me about Noelle’s pregnancy, I’ve kind of felt somewhat anxious. I’m worried, even though I’ve never felt like this before.

“Yuno.” Charmy said, hugging her beau’s hand. “Don’t worry. Their child’ll love you, regardless.”

Yuno, sporting a small smile, said, “Thanks, Charmy. I needed to hear that.” Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bell flying towards the pair.

“MAAAAASTEEEER YUUUUUUNOOOOOO!” The spirit cried, smacking against the face of the Captain of the Golden Dawn. “Master Yuno, there’s a festival going on in the Capital!”

“Really?” Yuno asked, tilting his head.

“Mm-Hmm! There’s stands and candy, and tourists, and so much other stuff! Can we go?! Please, Master?” Bell pleaded.

Yuno looked at the spirit, and then at his diminutive girlfriend, and then responded, “Sure.” He then took Charmy’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“B-But, I was talking about us-“

Charmy leapt on Yuno’s back, a happy smile on her face. “All right!”

“I wanted to go alone with him…” Bell moaned, as she floated after the couple.

* * *

As the pair wandered into town, they saw that the capital was covered with decorations, festive stands, games, as well as other festivities. For simple commoners, this was not an event that happened all too often, as they were the most seen around the festival.

“Wow…!” Charmy breathed, sparkles in her eyes. “Where do you want to go first, Yuno?”

“Well…” Yuno began, looking over at a balloon dart gallery. “How good at you at darts?”

**_5 Games of Darts Later…_ **

“Thanks, Yuno!” Charmy said, having 3 of her created sheep carrying around 4 oversized stuffed animals, while carrying a stuffed bunny in her arms. “I might not know where these stuffed animals for now, but I’ll figure something out!”

Yuno looked at her, saying, “Maybe Asta’s son could enjoy it. He’s never been one to keep stuffed animals, since we couldn’t afford them as kids, but his kid definitely will.”

“Son?” Charmy asked, tilting her head. “What makes you so sure that it’ll be a boy?”

“I’m 90% sure, actually. Considering he’s having a baby with a child of royalty, it’ll more than likely be a boy, the first time around.” Yuno explained, getting out a random diagram on a dry-erase board, so Charmy could understand his reasoning easier. “But if it was a girl, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Why’s that?” Charmy asked, again.

“Because the ability to do the impossible is in Asta’s DNA.” Yuno explained, smiling. His calm smile then turned into a face of dread, as he felt a very sinister Mana behind him.

“Yuno, what is it?” Charmy asked.

“I just felt-“ Yuno began, turning around, and seeing no one there. As he looked around, he saw the Wizard King, Nozel, walking past him, a metaphorical cloud of darkness hovering over him. “…must have just been my imagination.”

“Portraits! Get your portraits done here!” A painter called out, which got the attention of the couple.

“Over here.” Yuno replied, taking Charmy in his arms. “Can you do one of us?”

“Oh, sure! So, it’s you and your daughter, then?” the painter asked, beginning to put the colors on the palette.

“Oh, she’s not-“

“I’M NOT HIS DAUGHTER!” Charmy argued, suddenly. Her normally cute face had a large frown on her face, a vein busting out on her forehead. “I’m his girlfriend, and we’re a couple!” Charmy took Yuno’s hand in hers, to accentuate said point.

“Y-Yeah, she’s that.” Yuno responded, stammering.

“Sorry, it was hard for me to tell, is all. Her being half your size, and all.” The painter snidely said, to which Charmy put her head down, visibly upset. Taking notice of this, Yuno bent down, so that he was Eye Level with the dwarf.

“Charmy, maybe we should-“ Yuno began, but before he could finish his sentence, Charmy suddenly began to grow, slowly becoming Yuno’s size, and both her face and body became more matured into that of a young woman’s. As she had completely transformed into a human, she looked at Yuno, a smile crept across her face.

“Charm-“ Yuno stuttered out once more, before Charmy put his arm around her beau, bringing him close to her, and telling the artist, “Okay~! We’re ready~!”

**_20 Minutes Later…_ **

“WOW~!” Charmy exclaimed, stars in her eyes, as she admired the painting of her and Yuno. “Thank you so much, sir!” Charmy told the painter, as she paid her half of her fee.

“Man…” Yuno remarked, rubbing his neck, and looking over the painting that they had gotten together. _“She looks so happy, in this picture… and pretty….”_

“Hey! Yuno!” a voice called out, and both parties turned around to see it was Fuegoleon, captain of the Crimson Lions, with his sister, Mereoleona, on his back, as she was passed out from being drunk.

“Captain Fuegoleon!” Yuno saluted, Charmy doing the same.

“Come now, there’s no need for that.” Fuego quickly said, waving off their salutes. “Anyways, have either of you seen Nozel around? It’s kind of important. Life or Death, really.”

“I mean, I did, but he didn’t look too bad.” Yuno replied. “A bit depressed, and slightly angry, but nothing to indicate there was a major problem at hand. Is something the matter?”

“No! Not at all!” Fugeo waved off, once more. “It’s just really important that I talk to him, is all, now tell me where he is.”

“zzz… Asta, watch out, Nozel-kun’s about to… murder you… zzzz….” Mereoleona drunkenly spoke, as she was still asleep.

“Ahaha, she’s just joking….” Fuego nervously chuckled. “Anyways, I’ll just be going, now…” the captain told them, waving to them, as they walked away.

“Huh. Captain Mereoleona’s kinda adorable when she’s asleep.” Charmy remarked, now back in her dwarf form. “At least then, she’s not trying to kill us!”

Yuno, slightly chuckling at her remark, suddenly said, “I think it’s time we should go... Where’s Bell?”

“MASTER YUNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Bell shouted, smacking into Yuno’s face. “Get me away from these ruffians! One of them nearly tried to eat me in one of those corn wrap things! GET ME AWAY FROM THESE PEOPLE!”

* * *

**Sometime later…**

Yuno and Charmy (and Bell, who was floating around Yuno) arrived at the Black Bulls’ base, hand in hand.

“Thanks a lot, Yuno!” Charmy said, smiling. I had a lot of fun, today! Even if it was brief… I hope I made you feel a bit better, though.”

“Yeah.” Yuno replied. “You definitely took my mind off of things.” A genuine smile was put upon his face, as he knelt down to Charmy’s height. “So… um… I really don’t know if I should hug you, or, considering how long we’ve been together, I-“ Charmy, getting tired of Yuno’s meandering, grabbed his collar, and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds, being a brief, yet loving one, as well.

“That’s what you do, from now on…” Charmy whispered in her boyfriend’s ear. “See you later!”

Dumbstruck, Yuno hopped on his broomstick, and was deep in thought.

“M-Master Yun-“ Bell began, before Yuno cut her off, saying:

“Not a word. To Anyone. That’s all.”

* * *

“Ah~!” Charmy squealed, as the door to the base closed behind her. “Yuno is just the most perfectest, most wonderful man in the entire Clover Kingdom~! There’s simply isn’t a man alive who can measure up to him~!” Charmy looked at the portrait, blushing lightly as she sang Yuno’s praises.

However, before her, Charmy noticed almost every one of the Black Bulls, sans her, obviously, and Noelle, knocked to the ground, and Asta being held up in the air by Nozel’s Mercury Magic, it covering his mouth and hands. At this point, an infuriated Nozel looked at Charmy, almost as if he was about to bust a vein.

“…What’s going on here…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Imma sleep.


End file.
